Un ennui des plus amusants
by Solene Kuga
Summary: Un petit délire de ma part ! Il s'agit d'un one shot se construisant sur une conversation entre Nao et Takeda qui s'avère être une révélation pour notre petit kendoka détesté !


_**Un ennui des plus amusants.**_

Yuuki Nao s'ennuyait, oui, elle s'ennuyait ferme.

La fin des cours avait sonnée depuis bien longtemps déjà et elle avait ressentie une forte envie de ne pas rentrer.

Elle ne voulait pas s'ennuyer toute seule dans cette sinistre chambre sachant que sa colocataire était de sortie.

Seulement voilà, à quoi cela l'avançait de s'ennuyer tout seule sur l'immense pelouse de Fuka ? C'est ce qu'elle se demandait intérieurement alors qu'elle poussait un long soupir.

A ce même moment le malchanceux Takeda, oui, le malchanceux Takeda qui s'était, encore une fois, fait rejeter par Kuga Natsuki et qui par malchance avait choisit d'emprunter un chemin différent aujourd'hui, passa tout près de notre araignée aux cheveux rouges qui ne perdit pas de temps a l'intercepter ayant trouvé une proie de choix pour s'occuper.

-Oï, toi !

Il se retourna et baissa ses yeux vers l'interpellatrice pour lui demander inintéressée et plus par politesse qu'autre chose :

-Que désires tu, Yuuki ?

Elle tira sur le pan de son uniforme l'obligeant à se baisser et lui ordonna sans ménagement :

-Assis !

L'étudiant la regarda, légèrement contrarié et suspicieux, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore inventer.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas d'humeur et j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Il secoua son pied, lui demandant silencieusement de bien vouloir le lâcher, se qu'elle ne fit pas bien sur.

-Allez, fais pas le fier, assois toi ! Te fais pas prier !

Ce dernier soupira et accéda à sa demande dans un grognement.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour !

Quand elle jugea qu'elle avait toute son attention, elle le lâcha enfin et lui tint ses quelques paroles d'un voix plate et ennuyée :

-Tu tombes bien, je m'ennuyais.

Le jeune homme tiqua et se sentit contrarié d'être pris pour un bouche trou et d'un quelconque divertissement mais ne fit aucune remarque souhaitant que tout cela prenne vite fin.

L'autre ne fit pas attention à la lueur de colère qui commençait à briller dans ses yeux et continua :

-Tu t'es encore fait jeter ?

Cette Yuuki était vraiment directe.

Il arqua ses sourcils d'indignation.

Il se demandait comment elle pouvait être au courant et pourquoi s'était elle sentit obligée d'ajouter un « encore » à sa question, comme si cela lui arrivait souvent.

Bon d'accord, cela n'était pas si rare mais tout de même, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se moque de lui, aussi il lui répondit simplement mais avec le plus de classe possible :

-Il faut savoir insister pour parvenir au véritable amour !

Nao le regarda fixement, un sourire dansant sur le lèvres, quelques secondes et lui répondit assurée :

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Alors Kuga t'as encore jeté, mon pauvre ? Tu devrais laissé tomber !

Le fait que ce pauvre garçon pensait avoir encore une chance avec la louve, l'amusa fortement.

Le dit « mon pauvre » ferma les yeux, croisa ses bras sur son torse et lui lança, sur de lui :

-Pas question, elle se rendra compte un jour, enfin, de ses sentiments à mon égard et acceptera de sortir avec moi. J'en suis sur !

Tu n'arriveras pas à me décourager, Yuuki !

Décidément, ce garçon était vraiment très amusant, que croyait il ? Que Kuga allait accepter

aussi simplement ?

Lui qui était au conseil, ce conseil qui n'était censé ne recruter que la crème de la crème, n'avait il vraiment rien remarqué ? Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué ses sourires et les sauts d'humeur de la grande Fujino, ou alors complément idiot !

-Tu n'as rien remarqué à son sujet ces derniers temps ?

L'interlocuteur réfléchit longtemps.

« Pour réfléchir, il réfléchit l'idiot, c'est sur »Ce dit Yuuki.

Le pauvre ignorant lui répondit simplement :

-Non rien de spécial.

-Vraiment ?

Un parfait imbécile ! Pour Nao, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec Kuga.

Autant demander à une limace de charmer un magnifique papillon et encore, il y avait bien plus de chance que la limace y arrive, c'est pour dire !

Il la dévisagé de son air d'imbécile heureux et elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

-Si tu veux tout savoir, tu n'as plus aucune chance !

Kuga s'est trouvé quelqu'un !

L'autre lui lança un regard interrogateur et lui dit, suspicieux :

-Tu mens !?

Yuuki ria à gorge déployée et se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux.

Quel idiot ! Quel imbécile !

Elle finit par se calmer et lui répondit sincèrement mais tout de même assez amusée :

-Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Je ne mens pas ! C'est vrai, Kuga est avec quelqu'un !

Cela l'inquiéta, cette fille n'avait pas l'air de mentir et quand il prit enfin la nouvelle au sérieux, cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Kuga n'était plus libre, elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette personne, Takeda l'a maudit de tout son être, lui souhaitant les pires misères et de bien grands malheurs.

Et quand,enfin,il eut finit, il se demanda qui cela pouvait il bien être.

-Qui est ce ?

Alors que la révélatrice du jour allait répondre, elle fut interrompue par l'objet de leur conversation qui s'avançait vers eux, affichant un regard interrogateur.

-Quand on parle du loup !

Takeda tourna sa tête vers la nouvelle venue et put admirer notre belle Natsuki dans toute sa splendeur.

Cette dernière s'arrêta pour demander ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble tandis que la toute jeune lycéenne se levait pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses yeux, quelle erreur ! (Lol)

Pour lui, il était impossible que Yuuki Nao puisse enlacer Kuga Natsuki.

Mais qu'es ce que cette ineptie voulait bien pouvoir dire ? (Roulement de tambour)

On entendit un rire étouffé suivit d'un « Tes prétendants sont amusants » des plus amusés. (Répétitions, répétitions)

Nao se décolla de son nounours improvisé pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne soit rejeté et même plutôt approfondit par ce dernier !

-Voilà qui répond à ta question, petit malin !

Lui lança Nao en pleine figure, alors qu'elle entraînait avec elle sa chère et tendre qui ne disait mot, se contentant de serrer sa main autour de la sienne, laissant le bel idiot seul avec ses incompréhensions et pensées amères.

« Oui, cela était fort amusant ! » Ce disait Yuuki Nao alors qu'elle se faisait cajoler par sa douce.

Bon bah, voilà un petit délire comme un autre !

Faut dire que j'avais un peu envie de changer de couple même si le Shizuru/Natsuki reste mon préféré et puis Takada m'énerve alors ...

Laissez des commentaires !


End file.
